the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Animalian Dictatorship Museum
The Animalian Dictatorship Museum is a museum in the capital of Animalia Ashtiago. It is a museum and a memorial commemorating the Animalian dictatorship. Description The museum consists of three places: The main building, the House of Terror and the Memorial. The main building looks at the main dictatorship, the Night of the Thieves, the coup and other events and the House of Terror looks at the concentration camps used by the Junta, the torture used by the Junta and statues of the secret police: The Daleks and the Cybermen. The outside is said to look like the Doctor Who Exhibition and the House of Terror in Budapest. The inside is often said to look like the Kumsusan Palace of the Sun and also has patterns of an old science fiction series episode from the 1960s, the 1970s and the 1980s. Access The museum is open from 9:00 until about 9:00pm or so. Though there is general admission the museum is restricted to "Animalians only" meaning former members of the Junta as well as affiliates of the former dictator are barred from entering. This basically means that the former dictator's wife and former First Lady is barred from entering. The museum is often closed during the school term but is open to school trips and visits. Access is usually by ground but can be accessed through the metro system. Tours and rules When a school class is on a school trip or any visitors are on a guided tour they are told to leave behind their belongings behind in a cloak room to claim upon leaving. Photography, videotaping, etc. are not permitted in the museum. The tour begins down a long dark corridor which has lights on the floor and looks like an airport skyway. This corridor ends at a dark room with purple and soft red light showing statues of participants of the first Animalian coup mainly of the former dictator Mechanikat. To protect his statue being destroyed or vandalized his statue is protected by a force field. They are then beckoned into another room where a film is shown about the first Animalian coup as well as footage of the Night of the Thieves. After this film is over they then leave the room and beckoned into other exhibitions which show various torture devices and models of the former concentration camps and detention centers. Visitors are then led outside to the House of Terror which shows statues of the Cybermen and the Daleks as well as photos and film footage of violence during the dictatorship of the Animalians who died under dictatorship. As with the main building the House of Terror also has torture devices used by the Junta at detention centers. As well as this the House of Terror also includes transport vehicles and preserved places where prisoners were held. The tour concludes back inside the main building with film footage of the second Animalian coup, a speech Hunter gave at his inauguration as well as tells of the aftermath of the dictatorship. After the footage is shown visitors finally travel down a walkway which takes them to a memorial showing the names of the Animalians who died like at the church run by Ho. The list then has a caption that reads "Never Again". The visitors are then required to bow their heads in respect before being led to the exit where their belongings are. Category:Locations